Valentines Day
by thatgirlwiththelasso
Summary: Cassie wanted to spend her Valetines Day with Tim... Sorry bad at sumarries... #wonderbird #Tim x Cassie


Cassie basically jumped out of bed. She woke up extremely early for today. She couldn't wait. The blonde had her boyfriend's present next to her back pack. She had hid his present for about one month. She knew that she had hid it well. But, either way Tim wouldn't have looked anyways because he knew if he did she'd kill him. It took her forever to find the best gift for him. But she managed to get something she'd knew he'd like.

She took a quick shower and got dressed as quick as she can. Thank /god/ she got her clothes prepared the day before. She wore some leggings and a red sweater with black converses. Cassie flattened her hair, making sure nothing was sticking up.

She pulled out her phone from her pocket, looking at the time.

"Ugh... I have five minutes to get there before him..." Cassie groaned, slinging her backpack and taking the present along with her. She ran down the stairs and went out the door. She went the quickest way to school, the zeta tubes.

At school,

Cassie walked through the hallways, finally reaching the lockers.

"I hope he's not there..." She mumbled as she peeked at who was at his locker.

The blonde saw nothing but lockers.

"Good! I have enough time to put it in his locker..." She smiled to herself. She walked up to his locker and put the combination in. Obviously, Cassie would know his combination. She's opened his locker multiple times. She would always leave her sweater in his locker, being the fact his locker was closest to her classes. The blonde pulled out a bag of chocolate hearts. Each chocolate heart said: be mine, cute, xoxo and ect. It was cheesy but cute. That was only the little things she had for him. She still had the big gift in her back pack, since she didn't want it to get bent or anything while she was running. She looked at her watch. She was going to late for class, with that she closed the locker.

"Guess I'll see him after school..."

She ran to her class.

After school,

Cassie awaited for Tim at his locker. Waiting to be greeted by his sweet kisses. But the boy, never showed up.

"That's weird..he's always waits for me," The blonde found it strange. He never left without going with her. They always walked home together. She waited 20 mins longer and gave up. She was just going to end up going to the manor and give him his gift. She walked off to the manor. It was only 5 blocks away. Which wasn't that far. Cassie thought about his gift she's gotten him. Would it be good enough? She didn't care if he didn't get her a gift. She wasn't that type of girl to care about gifts. It's about the relationship they have that matters to her. But, she did think he deserved a gift. After all he did get her a lot of things, even when it wasn't necessary. Even when she told him not to. But, he always got her a gift. Whether it was something little like a bag of candy or something expensive like a charm bracelet with charms of their first date( meaning a symbol that represents it.) , their first kiss symbol was a Hersey kiss charm, ect. There was so many charms. She wore her bracelet everyday. Not, ever thinking about taking it off.

Before Cassie knew it, she was at the door of the manor. She knocked on the wooden door. She was greeted by the wonderful butler, Alfred.

"Good evening Miss Cassie," Alfred greeted the blonde.

"Hi Alfred. Is Tim home?" Cassie asked hoping he was home.

The old man frown and shocked his head," I'm afraid not..but when he does I'll be sure to tell him that you came." Afred smiled at Cassie.

" Thank you Alfred," Cassie smiled and went in her bag to get Alfred gift out.

"Happy Valentine's Day Alfred," She handed him a box that contained a new golden pocket watch. The old man has been needing a new one since his old one broke. She gave him a quick hug before leaving.

She walked home a bit sad. She really wanted to give Tim his present. She really was curious as to where he had been. If he wasn't home then where could have he gone? The blonde had her head down. She slowly walked up to her porched. Cassie looked up. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was a boy standing in front of her with a large teddy bear, along with heart shaped balloons, and some roses. There was a box of chocolates and small box that Cassie had no clue what it contained.

The boy moved the bear out of his face, it was no other then Tim. Tim the boy she was dreading to give a gift to.

" Happy Valentines Day Cass. I'm sorry that I didn't go home with you today or go to school." Tim scratched the back of his head. He smiled at Cassie. She couldn't help but adore his smile. He handed her the teddy bear. "I got you those things as well," He pointed to the floor," but I couldn't carry them all at the same time. "

Cassie didn't care to ask why he didn't come to school. She was just happy to see him. " I have your gift to...it's in my backpack. Let me just put these things in my room." Cassie gave him her teddy bear so she could open the door. She took her teddy bear and heart

balloons. With Tim following behind her carrying the box of chocolates, box and her flowers he got her.

They went to her room. She placed the teddy bear on her bed. The blonde tied the balloons to the bears arm.

Cassie looked at Tim smiling.

"I've been wanting to give you your gift for quiet some while.. I even went to your house but Alfred said you weren't home." She frowned and went into her backpack. She pulled out a medium sized box, along with a small one. "I know it may not be much... But I hope you like it." Cassie handed him the boxes after he settled her other gifts on her desk.

"If it's from you, I will always love it. " He took the gifts and ripped up the medium sized box. It was a photo album. It contain all pictures of them.

"I love it," Tim said before placing a quick kiss on the blonde'a lips.

Cassie smirked," there's one last one.." She gave him the small box that he made her hold for him while he opened the medium box. He took the small box from her. He pulled the red ribbon off. His eyes met a golden watch. "Look on the back of it," She said smiling.

He turned the gold watch over. "You robin my heart, Love Cassie" He read. It had the date they started dating. He smiled at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. The blonde blushed. "I love you,Cassie. Thank you so much." He kissed her quickly and handed her own present to her,"You know you didn't have to.." Cassie cheeks reddened. She opened the box. She hugged him. It was a necklace. It was a shape of a bird. It had their initials. In the back of it, it said together forever. She kissed his face all over. The blonde cupped his cheeks, kissing him deeply. "I love you..." She said after breaking the kiss.

He put on the necklace for her.

"Best valentines day... Ever..." Cassie said before intertwining their fingers. The two walked out of the house. Hand in hand. Her head on his shoulder. They walked in a near by park before heading to eat dinner.

?The End?

* * *

Review it up:) How did i do? It was pretty hard...


End file.
